Ranger
by Tigra-Bengal
Summary: Rangers are Camelot's protectors but what happens when their fortress is attacked? What happens when Arthur finds out that Merlin has a sister? This is just a little drabble. Arthur/OC.
1. Part One

Summary

The Rangers fortress is attacked and Arthur learns that Merlin has a sister. What happens when the two meet?

Part One

The news came by way of a harried man. He burst into the throne room during dinner.

"Your majesty, forgive the intrusion but the rangers have been attacked," he announced. Father and I jumped to our feet. I noticed Merlin had tensed and his eyes were panicked.

"What happened?" Father asked quickly.

"We aren't sure but the survivors are heading here," he told us.

"How many survived?" I asked.

"Only twenty your highness," the man replied sorrowfully. There was a small cry and I glanced at Merlin. He looked even more panicked and scared.

"We will be ready to receive them and to take care of any wounded. How far away are they?" Father asked.

"Only an hour your majesty." I beckoned to Merlin. I pulled him from the room. He seemed almost numb.

"Merlin what's wrong?" I demanded. He blinked and struggled to take a deep breath. He opened his mouth to explain then my father called me back in.

"We'll talk about this later," I promised him.

An hour later I was still in the meeting with father. Suddenly the bells went off. The rangers were here. We ran outside and I saw Merlin already there looking frightened. Gaius rested a hand on his shoulder. The gates opened and fifteen rangers walked in. Some were limping; others were being carried in stretchers. There wasn't anyone who didn't have an injury of some kind. A man limped up to me.

"I am Quiver. We are the survivors. We need help," he told father.

"Of course," father replied gesturing. Servants rushed forward to help take the injured to the infirmary. Merlin ran into the crowd and I followed him.

"Melena," he called, "Is Melena here?" His voice was high and panicked. A woman broke free of the crowd.

"Merlin," she cried. She had black hair and blue eyes just like Merlin's. Merlin bolted towards her and swept her into a hug. Merlin was crying. I walked over to them.

"I was so scared when I heard the news," Merlin mumbled. I felt like I was intruding but I didn't leave.

"I'm ok. Just a little shaken," she replied as they parted. Merlin nodded and looked her over. She had a bandage wrapped hastily around her leg. Her hand was also wrapped along with her forearm. There was a nasty looking cut on her forehead and a burn on her collarbone.

"You need to see Gaius," Merlin told her severely. She shook her head.

"I'll be fine. There are others who are hurt far worse," she told him. Merlin hugged her again. I coughed awkwardly. The girl glanced at me. Her eyes weren't as pale as Merlin's. They were darker and deeper.

"Forgive me your highness," she said immediately with a small clumsy curtsy. She winced as leg moved.

"It's alright," I told her quickly.

"Arthur this is my sister Melena," Merlin introduced quietly. I blinked in surprise. He had never told me he had a sister.

"I'm guessing he never told you about me," Melena said with a mall strained laugh. It was obvious she was in pain.

"You need the physician," I told her. She shook her head again.

"Not until the others have been taken care of," she said stubbornly. Merlin gave me an imploring look. I immediately understood what he was silently asking me to do. I gave him a small nod in return. I stepped towards Melena and wrapped an arm around her waist. In one quick movement I tossed her over my shoulder being careful not to hurt her any worse.

"Hey," she cried. Her fist connected with my back but it was a weak hit. I carried her into the palace with Merlin following us.

"Merlin, tell him to put me down," she ordered him.

"No, you need to be cared for," Merlin replied. They had equal stubbornness. She gave a soft growl and I felt her relax. I took her to Gaius and set her on the last free table. One of Gaius's assistants ran up.

"I need you to take off your clothes," he said nervously. She gave him a warning look then pulled off the coat and under dress she wore. She shivered as cold air hit her bare skin. She was wearing a thin black shift. The burn went across her chest and her skin had been scraped in several places. He began to treat her and I saw her sigh in relief as each wound was dressed.

Now that the panic had subsided I realized that Melena was actually very pretty. She had a slim lean build and her black hair tumbled down past her shoulders. Her blue eyes shone in the candlelight and her skin was pale and soft looking.

Once she had been taken care of the man scurried off.

"Help me get dressed," she told Merlin.

"You know it is alright to rest for a little while," Merlin replied crossing his arms. She shot him a venomous look. He sighed and helped her stand. She got dressed and shook her hair out. Her blue eyes appraised the room for a long moment and I was the one who saw her face crumple.

"So few," she whispered. I saw tears well up in her eyes and reached out automatically to rest my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and the pain in her eyes made it hard for me to breath.

"There used to be 200 of us," she murmured. Merlin took her hand and she began to cry. Merlin pulled her into a hug and I rubbed her back without thinking.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

The next few days passed without incident. The rangers were still being healed and Melena and Quiver were the only ones at dinner that night. I had found out that Quiver was the leader of the Rangers and Melena was his second in command.

"What happened?" Father asked. Quiver and Melena glanced at each other.

"I was away when most of it happened. Melena can tell you more," Quiver replied. Melena swallowed hard.

"I was training my apprentice when they attacked. It was so fast. Fireballs began to rain down from the sky it seemed. Everything was in chaos. I tried to get everyone out. It was so confusing. There was black smoke everywhere and it was hard to breathe. When I got out that's when I realized that so few of us had survived and-" she choked on a small sob and Quiver rubbed her back. She swallowed several times.

"My apprentice didn't make it," she finished quietly. There was raw pain in her voice. It made me feel raw on the inside. Merlin came forward and hugged her from behind.

"Sire, may I take her to her room?" he asked his blue eyes wide and pleading with me. I nodded and he took her hand.

"Come on Mel," he murmured. Everyone watched in silence as she was led out.

I fidgeted in my seat for the rest of dinner. As soon as it was over I left and made my way to the room where Melena was staying. I started to open the door but stopped when I heard them talking.

"It was horrible Merlin. I held Archer's body in my arms," Melena sobbed. I bit my lip feeling so sorry for her. To lose almost everyone you cared about must be the most painful thing to experience. I knocked and pushed the door opened further.

"I wanted to check on you," I explained. She gave me a weak watery smile.

"Thank you sire. I'm sorry for earlier," she said. I shook it off.

"It was perfectly understandable," I replied.

"Arthur, can you stay with her for a moment. I want to get a sleeping draft from Gaius," Merlin asked. I nodded and he gave me a grateful smile. He left and I walked over to the bed.

"May I?' I asked politely. She nodded and I sat down next to her. I didn't really know what to do. I had never known the pain of seeing a loved one die, let alone many of my loved ones. My mother didn't count as I had been a baby.

"How are your wounds?" I asked then wanted to smack myself. That was all I could come up with, really?! She shifted so she was facing me more.

"They are fine sire," she replied with a small grateful smile. I nodded and we fell back into silence.

"Are your rooms satisfactory?" I asked a bit later.

"Oh, yes."

"Good." I tapped my fingers together trying to think of something else to say. I'm sorry were probably words she had heard too often lately. Suddenly her head fell onto my shoulder. I jumped slightly.

"Melena, are you alright?" I panicked. I wondered if maybe she had fainted or something.

"I'm fine," came her quiet voice, "I'm just so tired. I couldn't sleep last night. I kept seeing them die. I get so cold at night and you're warm."

"I can fetch you more blankets if you want," I offered but didn't move.

"They don't help. The cold isn't truly physical," she said. She moved closer and I wondered how she wasn't uncomfortable. The door opened and I tensed wondering what Merlin would think about this. Melena didn't move though. Merlin's eyes softened when he saw her. He walked over and held out a bottle.

"Drink this Mel," he told her softly. She nodded and took the drink. She sat up and swallowed it down. She set it on the table and her eyes drifted shut. She fell into me and Merlin helped me arrange her under her blankets.

"About earlier…"

"Don't worry. She always does that when she's been hurt. She needs human touch to heal and she'll latch on to the nearest person. I'm afraid, sire, that she's going to be clinging to you now for a while," Merlin explained apologetically. I shook my head.

"That's quite alright Merlin. I don't mind it. Anything I can do to help her, I will."


	3. Part Three

Part Three

It turned out that Merlin's warning came true. For the next few days Melena stayed near me. Every once in a while I would feel her hand brush mine or my arm. It didn't bother me like I had expected it to. It wasn't like she was wrapping her arms tight around me and not letting me go. These were just small simple touches and each one created a curious fluttering in my belly.

One day, shortly after she was fully healed, we were in my room. It was quiet. Merlin was sweeping the floor, I was reading a book by the fire and Melena was fixing her dress in the chair next to me. While she was doing this she was borrowing a dress from Morgana. It was beautiful on her and I was having trouble concentrating on my book. It was dark blue with silver and gold ties. It complimented her creamy skin, dark hair and made her eyes pop. I took a deep breath and refocused on my book. A few minutes passed and I felt her fingertips brush my leg. I had grown so accustomed to her touch that I didn't flinch. Her fingers stayed there and I knew that meant she was remembering something. I closed my hand around her fingers as I set my book aside. She looked at me and I saw tears in her eyes. She swallowed them though and after a moment pulled her hand from my grasp. She had beaten back the memory and I missed the warmth of her hand.

We continued this way. Me reading, her sewing, and Merlin cleaning.

"I'm going to go get some food," Merlin suddenly said. I had finally gotten into my book and I was surprised at how much time had passed. It was dark outside.

"Thank you Merlin," Melena murmured. He left leaving us alone. Melena finished stitching and held her own dress up. She smiled.

"It's finally put back together," she told me with a small sigh of relief. She stood and moved into my room.

"Can you untie me?" she asked quietly. I swallowed and stood. I walked over to her and raised my hands to the ties at the back of her dress. She lifted her hair away and I was face to face with the creamy skin of her neck and shoulders. I took a deep breath and began to undo the ties. I relaxed slightly when my fingers stopped brushing her skin making them tingle. Then the ties reached her lower back and I hesitated for a moment.

"That should be enough," she told me. Her voice was a bit breathless but I would examine that later when I was thinking straight. I stepped away and turned my back. I heard the soft swish of clothes dropping and the light whisper of clothes being pulled back on. Then there was a small sigh. I turned and there was Melena.

This was how she had always meant to look. The firelight played with her face making it look incredibly soft and gold. Her eyes were bright and she looked powerful. It made my breathing hitch. I swallowed hard.

"You look good," I told her my voice a bit strained. She smiled brilliantly at me. She seemed to feel better from earlier.

"I want to thank you Arthur," she said coming to stand next to me.

"For what?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"You've treated me with such kindness and my brother has always spoken of you very highly. I'm glad you have treated him with respect. You've made losing my people somewhat bearable," she explained. I felt deeply moved at the gratefulness in her voice.

"Well it was nothing," I told her. She smiled softly and I had never thought that someone could look so heartbreakingly beautiful. She leaned forward, her breath ghosting over my lips.

"You're wrong," she whispered. Our lips were barely apart when the door opened and we both jerked away. Merlin came in along with Gwen. Both were carrying trays of food.

"We brought a feast," Merlin announced with a large smile. Melena smiled back at him and went over to help him set the dishes down. As she helped her eyes met mine and something smoldered between us.


	4. Part Four

Part Four

The next day I couldn't stop thinking about the almost kiss. Melena and I now skirted around each other and there was always that something there between us. It was making edgy.

Around noon I saw Melena walking towards me in the hall and I found myself moving forward without making the conscious decision to do so. I grabbed her arm and yanked her into a small private corner. We were pressed close together.

"Arthur?" she questioned looking up at me.

"Melena, there is something here right? I'm not just imagining things am I?" I asked pleading for an answer. Her eyes softened and she reached up to stroke my cheek.

"There is something here, definitely," she murmured.

"Good," I replied before leaning close and pressing our lips together. I nearly moaned. She tasted like sugar and smelled like rain. Her lips were soft on mine and her hands were running tenderly through my hair. I pulled back from the most amazing kiss I had ever experienced and craved for more. She smiled up at me looking stunning.

"That was nice," she whispered.

"Just nice? I'll have to do better," I replied with a wink. She chuckled and I leaned back down. This time I pulled her even closer and traced her lips with my tongue. She parted them willingly and we battled for dominance for a long moment before she finally submitted to me. I explored her mouth for the longest time before we had to pull apart for air. We gasped staring into each other's eyes.

"That was…" she trailed off unable to find a word.

"I know," I finished. She laughed breathlessly and kissed me again. A strangled cry broke us apart. Merlin was staring at us with wide eyes.

"Merlin," Melena gasped. She yanked away from and out into the hall. She nervously straightened her dress. I followed her not knowing what to say. Merlin was my manservant but he was also a good friend.

"Y-you kissed my sister," Merlin spluttered.

"Merlin, I…" I didn't know what to say. He began to pace.

"Merlin," Melena started.

"Shh," he cut her off. I tried but was once more shushed. We fell into silence and let him pace and think this through. Finally he stopped and took a deep breath.

"Alright, that was a bit of a surprise but not entirely unforeseen. Arthur, Melena is my sister and even though she's only a few minutes younger that me I am responsible for her. I love her and if you hurt her I won't care that you are a prince," he told me bluntly. I nodded. He turned to Melena.

"Now Mel, Arthur may be a prat sometimes," I made a face, "but he is a good man and my best friend. If you hurt I won't be happy with you either." She nodded gravely and he relaxed.

"Alright, good, now that we have that taken care of you two have my blessing but please keep the kissing down to a minimum." Merlin turned and sauntered away. Melena and I looked at each other then burst into laughter.

"Well now that we have that sorted," she chuckled. I laughed and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer wrapping my arms around her waist. We kissed again and I never wanted this fire to burn out.


End file.
